


Contradictions do not exist.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching, touching some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions do not exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “training” over at the KHR Fic Meme, with a title taken from the 31 Days theme for January 29, 2008.

“Ahaha! You look like you’re going to take a swing at someone’s head, standing like that.”

 

There he was again, stepping into his personal space in another careless gesture of camaraderie. You feel the distinct need to lift yourself up on your toes and bite his ear off. You do nothing against your better judgment (read: your instincts), beyond send him a blood-curdling glare that seems to bounce right off the side of his mountain of oblivion that he seems to carry all over the place, side-by-side with that ridiculous smile.

 

“Grip it here, instead.”

 

Ludicrous, allowing this smiling _thing/i > to stand so close to you, to measure the smallness of your form against the tallness of his in comparison, overlapping his legs on your legs, his arms on your arms, his hands on your hands. You can feel his chin hovering just above your head, his breath on your ear._

 

Congratulations. Now you know how to suffocate on clean air.

 

“…There you go! Now, take a swing—”

 

“How about I swing at your head?”

 

“Ahaha. That’s not very nice.”

 

You want to wipe that smile off his face and maybe break a few teeth while you’re at it. Instead, you turn away and take a practice swing at nothing, guided by the deceptive strength of his touch.


End file.
